De cuando Kakashi e Iruka cuidaron a Boruto
by KillaCAD
Summary: Era un secreto harto conocido que el instructor con la cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz, chūnin de Konohagakure, tenía una relación fraterna con el mocoso (no-tan-mocoso) causa problemas. Mocoso y héroe, además. Lo que sí le sorprendió, aunque no tanto, fue que Naruto tuviese el privilegio de poder entrar a la casa de su antiguo maestro sin respetar las reglas de cortesía.


**Nota:** Este fic está dedicado a Keyko Art, por ser buena conmigo y animarme a participar en este fandom. Espero que lo disfrutes, cariño.

 **De cuando Kakashi e Iruka cuidaron a Boruto**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

La casa, de por sí, es cálida. Son unos pocos metros de enmaderado y de decoraciones simples que muestran la personalidad organizada de su residente principal. Iruka tiene plantas en el alfeizar de la ventana más grande, un pequeño librero lleno de manuales de la academia y un escritorio sobre el que descansan recuerdos que sus alumnos le han ido dejando con el paso de los años. A Kakashi no le sorprende que la foto de Naruto, en un gran marco de plata, ocupe el lugar central. Era un secreto harto conocido que el instructor con la cicatriz horizontal sobre la nariz, chūnin de Konohagakure, tenía una relación fraterna (debilidad innecesaria, en opinión de Kakashi) con el mocoso (no-tan-mocoso) causa problemas. Mocoso y héroe, además. Lo que sí le sorprendió, aunque no tanto, fue que Naruto tuviese el privilegio (además del de acaparar el escritorio) de poder entrar a la casa de su antiguo maestro sin respetar las reglas de cortesía.

Iruka tomó aire.

—¡ _Sensei_! —Naruto azotó la puerta con ímpetu. Kakashi miró a Iruka, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados mientras seguía bebiendo del té que había preparado momentos antes—. ¡ _Sensei_ , dónde estás!

A Kakashi siempre le sorprendía la transformación, era como ver a dos personas distintas en un mismo cuerpo. Tenía al calmado, serio, aparentemente autocontrolado Iruka _sensei_ en un segundo y al siguiente tenía a un demonio aullador de dos patas. Era impresionante, realmente.

—¡NARUTO! —Bramó en la milésima de segundo que le llevó levantarse y acercarse al marco de la puerta—. ¡Ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!

—¡Eh, _sensei,_ ahí estás!, ¿por qué no estás en la academia?

—¡PORQUE ES SÁBADO!, ¡Cómo es posi-¡ Oh, Hinata, buenos días.

Nuevamente, _la_ transformación.

—Buenos días, sensei, —la voz de Hinata sonaba bastante más respetuosa que la de Naruto y quizá un tris, avergonzada—. Perdón por la interrupción, no queríamos molestarlo.

—Eh, no, no me molestan Hinata…

—¡Lo ves, Hinata, te dije que no lo íbamos a molestar!

—¡A ti no te estoy hablando, Naruto!

—¡Lo siento! —Hinata se disculpó rápidamente.

Kakashi lo ponderó un segundo, antes de sacar una de sus viejas ediciones de Icha Icha Paradise y ponerse a leer. Ni de coña iba a interrumpir el teatro que se había formado en el recibidor de la casa Umino.

—Lo siento. Prometo tocar la próxima vez. —La voz de Naruto no sonaba nada arrepentida, pero Kakashi no dudaba que esa farsa había servido para calmar los ánimos del anfitrión—. Estoy en una emergencia y necesito tu ayuda.

Eso sonaba interesante.

—Está bien, Naruto, —Iruka, efectivamente, ya había olvidado todo el incidente—. ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

—Necesitamos que cuides a Boruto por unas horas.

Kakashi tuvo que esforzarse para comprender el discurso entrecortado que fue la explicación. Le llevó un momento, también, entender que Hinata y Naruto habían llegado con un bebé dormido. Se preguntó si Boruto llegaría a ser un buen ninja si no se había despertado con todo el escándalo de la visita y decidió levantarse y sacrificar su comodidad cuando escuchó que Naruto mencionaba algo sobre _una misión para Kakashi que tenía que completar en mi última visita a la Arena_.

No era novedad para nadie que Naruto sería el próximo Hokage de la aldea de la Hoja. Kakashi estaba de acuerdo, como la mayoría de los miembros del consejo, que si efectivamente "el hombre más fuerte de la Hoja" tenía que ser el líder de la Hoja, entonces era justo considerar al guardián del zorro como el candidato más adecuado. Además, ya se estaba haciendo algo viejo y casi no tenía tiempo para leer nada interesante. Naruto, en cambio, era joven, atento, ruidoso, con sobrecarga energética natural y con una terquedad más grande que la montaña de los kages. Era ideal.

El problema estaba; sin embargo, en el cuestionamiento de idealidad que había sido puesto en evidencia durante la última reunión ultra secreta que habían tenido él y esas otras personas importantes de la aldea. Nadie ponía poner reparos a la buena voluntad de Naruto y a su inclinación, casi suicida, por asegurar el bien de su prójimo. Si encontraban un gramo de malicia en ese chakra tendría que ser influencia de Sai, seguramente, pero ni así alcanzaría para llenar un vaso. Nadie lo ponía en duda. Lo que si objetaron y Kakashi tuvo que tomarse una pausa para responder, fue la capacidad diplomática de Naruto. ¿Tenía habilidades para lidiar con la gente?, sí, especialmente la desequilibrada, para ejemplo estaban Gaara y Sasuke y podían dejar de contar. ¿Tenía tacto?, ¿para la gente normal?, no, pero su honestidad ayudaba a que no se viera completamente mal. ¿Tenía sensibilidad, fineza, palabras corteses, amabilidad mesurada y resistencia a la fatiga? Kakashi realmente tuvo que tomar una pausa larga para pensar en cómo hablar en favor de su ex alumno de forma adecuada.

No se le ocurrió nada. Decidió dar la razón a los otros, pero a cambio les propuso una alternativa. Quizá Naruto todavía no tenía todas las habilidades requeridas en un líder, pero la administración para bien o para mal, podía ser una conducta aprendida y si Naruto era tan perseverante como había demostrado ser, adquirir sus destrezas diplomáticas sería cuestión de tiempo. _¿Cuánto tiempo?_ Kakashi no había contestado, pero había prometido encargarse personalmente de la labor.

Desde esa reunión, había buscado con meticulosidad entre las misiones más aburridas y enriquecedoras (diplomáticamente hablando) y se las había encargado al héroe de Konoha. Naruto había tenido que viajar muchísimo, de una aldea a la otra, reuniéndose con líderes, aristócratas y comerciantes, lidiando con disputas menores e investigando subrepticiamente por otras misiones de rango A. Mientras más lejos, mejor, porque la idea era que enfrentara situaciones problemáticas, donde la leyenda de su nombre no ofuscara a su interlocutor y pudiera librarse del conflicto sin razonarlo. Algunas veces lo enviaba con Hinata, para darle solaz a su evidente impaciencia y otras no, simplemente por la diversión de la tortura.

La última misión había sido en Sunagakure, porque Naruto se sentía más cómodo cuando podía enfrentarse a un consejo en el que tenía amigos. Gaara, demonio del desierto, era su amigo y el único que no enviaba mensajes diciendo _que estaban más que satisfechos con el trabajo de los actuales enviados y no necesitaban molestar a la leyenda de la Hoja, por favor_. Kakashi quería entrenar a Naruto, claro, pero no deseaba cargarse todas las buenas relaciones que tenía la aldea en el proceso. El objetivo había sido claro, traer todos los informes que darían los representantes de las aldeas de la frontera sobre un ataque extraño que había tenido lugar en las murallas. La seguridad de Suna era un asunto que concernía directamente a Suna y Kakashi hubiese estado más que agradecido de no tener que involucrarse, pero el cuerpo de uno de los atacantes que lograron capturar, tenía dos bandas protectoras de Konoha. Era muy difícil pensar mal después de la guerra mundial ninja (pensar mal de los ganadores), pero Kakashi y Gaara habían estado de acuerdo en salvaguardar suspicacias y dejar en claro que había una alianza para la investigación. Naruto tenía que ir, escuchar, participar oportunamente, traer nueve rollos de reportes, regresar e informar.

—…Eran diez rollos, ttebayo, estaba seguro que los tenía todos conmigo, pero me falta uno. Hinata ya lo verificó.

—¡¿PERDISTE UNO DE LOS INFORMES?! —Iruka tenía la cara roja como una cereza.

—Perdido en una palabra muy dura…

Kakashi apareció en el marco de la puerta que conectaba la sala con el recibidor.

—Oye, Naruto, ¿qué quieres decir con que eran diez reportes?

—¡Eh, Kakashi! —Naruto pareció atragantarse con su saliva—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por té, —aclaró.

—Vino por té, —dijo Iruka al mismo tiempo.

El silencio que siguió fue ligeramente incómodo, pero a Kakashi todavía le preocupaba el rollo que le faltaba leer.

—Naruto, ¿dónde crees que dejaste el pergamino?

—Eh… —Naruto miró a su alrededor a velocidad sobrehumana—, si estás aquí, cuida de Boruto también, por favor.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Naruto dejó a Boruto en brazos de Iruka y la tomó de la muñeca en menos de la fracción de un segundo. Ni le alcanzó tiempo a despedirse, ni a defender lo indefendible, ni a dar indicaciones sobre las horas de comida de Boruto, pero al menos le alcanzó para gritar un gracias que sonó lejano, muy lejano, en la carrera que había emprendido Naruto rumbo a esa misión tan personal que tendría que haber cumplido dos días atrás.

—Pero qué… —Iruka maldijo entre dientes, despacito, porque Boruto todavía dormitaba en sus brazos—; ¡¿no piensas seguirlo?!

Kakashi lo miró.

—¿Yo?

—¿Y quién más?

—¿Me estás mandado en una misión? —Sonrió burlón, debajo de la máscara.

—No… —Iruka intentó relajarse, aunque era obvio que estaba bastante irritado—. ¿No deberías estar haciendo cosas de Hokage o algo así?

—Dejé un clon, tengo tiempo.

Iruka le lanzó una de sus miradas típicas que le hacían cuestionarse si tenía sentido del humor o no. Era bastante penetrante, una mezcla de incredulidad _no puedo creer que seas mi Hokage_ e irritación _no puedo creer, realmente, que seas mi Hokage_. A Kakashi le divertía. Desde que ocupaba el puesto, muy pocas personas tenían la decencia de irritarse tan abiertamente con él. Incluso el consejo lo trataba con demasiada _diplomacia_. En una ocasión que llegó tarde al propósito, solo le preguntaron si tenía problemas y la reunión siguió como mandaba el protocolo. Siempre le habían ofrecido deferencias absurdas por ser un ninja de élite, pero no fue hasta que se convirtió en Hokage, que se volvieron bastante aburridas. Iruka era más honesto con sus propias emociones, quizá por eso se había quedado como profesor de escuela y no había ascendido en su rango.

—Estoy seguro que Naruto podrá solucionarlo, —continuó Kakashi, relativamente convencido—, y si es solo una misión de búsqueda, con la ayuda de Hinata deberá estar más que controlado. Por otro lado, sería muy irresponsable de mi parte abandonar a mi aldea.

—Ya lo sé, —Iruka avanzó por su lado, para entrar a la sala—; estoy preocupado, nada más. Sé que Naruto será un buen Hokage.

—¿Cómo sabes que será el Hokage? —Bromeó mientras lo seguía.

—Todos pensaban que lo nombrarían luego de la boda, pero supongo que esperar también está bien. —Iruka jaló unos cojines y los acomodó perfectamente en el suelo con una mano, depositó a Boruto con mucho cuidado y se aseguró de cerrar la ventana más grande.

—¿Quiénes son todos? —Kakashi lo miró con curiosidad.

—Los maestros, la gente de la aldea, sus amigos… ya sabes, —Iruka alzó una ceja—, tú ya lo debes saber.

—Sí, pero lo que yo considero como "todos" se ha reducido a mis visitas regulares al consejo y los ANBU.

—No sabía que eras sociable.

—No lo soy, pero al menos podía elegir con quién intentarlo.

Iruka se quedó callado un momento y lo observó con amabilidad.

—Si sirve de algo, lo estás haciendo bien. No ha habido ninguna guerra ninja desde que estás a cargo.

Kakashi se rió. Iruka, en contraste a su apariencia inofensiva, tenía humor negro.

—Entonces, ¿estás satisfecho con tu Hokage?

—Podría decirse, —asintió mientras seguía acomodando cojines alrededor de Boruto—. No estaría mal que fuera más puntual, pero… —Alzó su mano derecha para hacer un gesto de conformidad.

—¿Puntualidad?, te dije que vendría para el té.

—No dijiste ni el día, ni la hora, ¿por qué estás tan seguro de que me quedaré aquí a esperarte?

—Porque eres un hombre simple, Iruka.

Iruka alzó la mirada. Kakashi sabía que no estaba molesto y que había entendido lo que quiso decir. La mayoría de personas no solía entenderlo cuando respondía con sinceridad, se ocupaban mucho de la forma y no del fondo e interpretaban más allá de lo que realmente era. Kakashi decía simple, pero eso no significaba un defecto, ni una cualidad, era una descripción de lo que él consideraba rutinario. Iruka tenía horarios fijos, costumbres marcadas y una intensión bastante transparente. Para Kakashi, que se había pasado toda su vida lidiando con sujetos de doble moral, con secretos, apariencias y guerras, Iruka definitivamente era simple.

—Y tú eres inusual.

Kakashi lo miró con interés.

—¿Ah sí?

—Dicen que eres el espantapájaros cara cortada.

—¿Qué? —Kakashi alzó las cejas, no le importaban las bromas, pero estaba sorprendido por su propio nivel de ignorancia sobre los chismes de la aldea.

—Es broma.

Iruka le sonrió de lado, burlón.

—La guerra te ha cambiado, _sensei_ , —respondió en el mismo tono.

Boruto decidió que era un buen momento para enterarse que no estaba en su casa, que su mamá no le ponía tantos cojines para dormir y que ninguna de las dos voces se parecía a las que conocía. Abrió los ojos en tres parpadeos, la antesala para el berrido monumental que salió de sus pulmones. Kakashi no se inmutó, pero porque estaba acostumbrado a mantenerse en estado de alerta, aunque no lo pareciese. Iruka, por otro lado, se levantó como un resorte y fue corriendo a recoger el maletín que Hinata había dejado para su hijo.

—Debe tener hambre o seguro está mojado… Kakashi, ¿puedes revisarlo?

Kakashi miró a Iruka, luego a Boruto y de nuevo a Iruka.

—Está bien, —pero no se movió.

Iruka comenzó a irritarse.

—Bien…

—…

—¡Entonces, hazlo!

Kakashi parpadeó.

—Ya lo hice, no está enfermo.

Iruka había ido al doctor. _Necesitas vacaciones, los chicos de la academia te tienen algo estresado, pide vacaciones._ Era difícil lidiar con un montón de mocosos sabelotodos, pero estaba seguro de que la mayor fuente de estrés en su vida, eran las visitas del Hokage para la hora del té. Esas y las de Naruto, que siempre se empeñaban en traer novedades imposibles.

—Olvídalo, —buscó en el maletín y encontró pañales y un biberón con fórmula.

—¿No era eso lo que pediste?

—¿Usted qué cree, _Hokage-sama_?

Pakkun le había comentado que ese era el tono que Iruka utilizaba para decirle _idiota_ con sutileza. Kakashi sabía que el animal intentaba jugar con su mente, pero ahora cada vez que reconocía el respetuoso sarcasmo, no podía evitar asociarlo al comentario.

—Hey, Iruka, —lo llamó.

Iruka no parecía muy interesado en escucharlo, su atención estaba concentrada en el pañal que se adhería al cuerpo de Boruto.

—Hey, Iruka.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido exasperado.

—Iruka, —insistió, mirando sin demasiado interés la labor que realizaba.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás casado?

—¿No crees que te habrías enterado si fuese así?

—¿No?

Kakashi no entendió por qué Iruka lo miró con desconfianza. Era cierto que el Hokage tenía ojos y oídos en todos los rincones de la aldea, y que todos los secretos, aún los mejores guardados, siempre llegaban a su escritorio. Sin embargo, también tenía un asistente que ayudaba a organizar su nivel de atención, derivando los asuntos menos graves (como las bodas de un maestro de escuela) hacia una gran pila de "información sin importancia". Después de todo, había asuntos en los que el Hokage no tenía por qué desperdiciar el tiempo. Era práctico.

—No estoy casado, Kakashi, y aunque sé que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar, te lo pregunto: ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué no estás casado?

—Ahora ya sé por qué te has casado tú.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Pensé que solo eras bueno con los niños en edad suficiente para hablar, —señaló a Boruto, que había dejado de llorar y ahora miraba todo con curiosidad—, pero se te da bien con todos los tipos.

—Para ser maestro tienes que aprobar varios cursos.

—¿De verdad?, ¿no es suficiente con presentarse?

Iruka tosió.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú le estés enseñando diplomacia a Naruto?

—Es cómodo conversar contigo, pero si lo prefieres, puedo ser más diplomático. —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.

—No es necesario. —Iruka terminó de cambiar a Boruto y lo sentó cuando vio que comenzaba a fastidiarse—. Supongo que la aceptación al ANBU requiere de pruebas mucho más complejas que las que tomé yo cuando entré a la academia, pero igual tuve que dar algunas. No sé mucho más de bebés de lo que sabes tú, fue solo una clase general sobre la manera de atenderlos, no era importante.

—No, no suena importante. —Kakashi apoyó su rostro en una mano, todavía con la misma expresión desinteresada—. Pero al menos fue útil.

—Así parece, —Iruka le sonrió.

—¿Siempre supiste que le harías de niñera a Naruto?

—No, ¿y tú?

Kakashi sonrió, animado por el rumbo de la conversación, se atrevió a hacer un comentario que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que el vástago Uzumaki se había despertado.

—Hey, Iruka, ¿sabes qué creo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Creo que harías una buena esposa.

—…

—Hey, se te resbaló un kunai, casi me da en la cara.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Espero que les haya gustado!,** todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. Este fic es básicamente KakaIru y NaruHina, no sé si incluya más ships con el transcurso de la historia, pero va así. ¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí! :)

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
